An enterprise may employ multiple applications to perform various tasks. The tasks can be performed by various applications, and in some cases multiple applications can perform overlapping tasks. As an example, the tasks can include tasks associated with information technology (IT) management, such as management of development and production of program code, management of a portfolio of products or services, support management, IT service management, cloud and Software as a Service (SaaS) service management and so forth. IT management performs management with respect to components of an IT environment, where the components can include computers, storage devices, communication nodes, machine-readable instructions, and so forth. Various aspects of IT management can be modeled by an Information Technology Infrastructure (ITIL) (that provides a set of best practices for IT management), a Business Process Framework (eTOM) from the TM Forum, and so forth. With advancements in IT management technology, new IT management processes have been introduced, such as self-service IT, IT as a service provider, DevOps and autonomous IT, and so forth.